Kid Icarus Uprising: The Aftermath
by AbyssusTheDarkNightmare
Summary: Sometime after Hades defeat Palutena is informed by Poseidon that his Captain Keith and four other angels have went missing. So she and Viridi sends pit and dark pit to go look for them in the Underworld to make sure they didn't go there by mistake but when they do...
1. Something's Afoot

Chapter 1:

Something's Afoot

* * *

"I HATE THE UNDERWORLD!" Roared an angel as he slashed at a flying eyeball. He had black hair, purple scales instead of skin, violet draconic eyes, purple wings, the purple Dragon claws on his hands, and a violet version of those sandals pit wears all the time on his feet. His name was Jalen the angel of the Dragon. The Rage Master of the group.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE INSANELY DIFFICULT!?" Screamed another angel as he dodged a shot from one of the underworlds shooters. This one looked like he wore something you see on Poseidon he was faster than Jalen and Stronger at some points he had light blue hair, Deep blue eyes, and a teal version of pit's sandals on his feet, and held the sea trident in his hand it was light blue also. His name was Keith the angel of the Sea, Servant to Poseidon, and general of Poseidon's Marines as he called them. The heavy of the group.

"SUCK IT UP YOU TWO AND HELP ME TAKE THESE JOKERS DOWN!" Shouted an angel with one Yellow eye and one flaming Blue eye as he flung a monster out of the air and straight towards the ground. He wore a dark blue jacket, white wings with blue tips at the end, Black shorts with one white line per leg, pink slippers, and had the Karma palms on his hands. His name was Sidney the angel of Karma. The strongest of the group.

"WOOOHOOO! THIS IS AWESOME!" Exclaimed an angel with all sorts of parts on him. He had one angel wing, one demon wing, one dragon arm and hand, one blue pyrrhon like arm and hand, he had a normal head and torso, one skeleton leg and feet, one Bird leg and feet, two multi colored sandals on his feet, and held the chaos bow. His name was Jabril the angel of Chaos, servant to the chaos kin, chaotic master of the warriors of Chaos. The Chaotic one of the Group.

"WHY CAN'T WE JUST ALL BE FRIENDS?!" Cried the last Angel while he was barraged with attacks from all sides. He had salmon hair and wings and had gold eyes. He also wore a salmon and gold version of pit's tunic. He had the heart Staff. He was the most kind of the group and the most cowardly his name is Herrel the angel of Kindness.

* * *

(A few days ago…)

"You can't be serious. There is no possible way for Palutena, Viridi, and Medusa to work together it's just not in their nature." Said Jalen, he was taking a nap when Keith came over and started talking about the end of Uprising.

"But it's true! I heard from Lord Poseidon that The Forces of Nature and Palutena's Guard joined together to take down Hades and his Underworld Army one and for all!" Argued Keith.

"Like I said it's just not in their nature and even if it was Hades is on par with your god Poseidon, who may I add rules the entire sea and would take the power of a weapon that is even stronger than the Legendary Three Sacred Treasures which is impossible and even if the Three Sacred Treasures were strong enough to hurt gods as powerful as them Hades destroyed them when Palutena sent her captain to fight him." Said Jalen.

"But there is! It's called The Great Sacred Treasure and Palutena's Captain used it against Hades along with The Lightning Chariot and a Revived Medusa to finally defeat The Underworld Army!" Exclaimed Keith.

"For now that is…" Mumbled Jalen.

"What do you mean?" Asked Keith.

"I mean as long as there is a way for the gods of the Underworld to come back then so will the army." Jalen Explained. "But what I want to know is how, I mean Hades single handedly revived all the generals in the Underworld Army and Recruit a few more, so who's to say someone else will try to do it as well. We need to find out how he did it first so we then figure out how to stop it and Keith you know what that means…"Said Jalen

"We're going to have to travel to the Underworld to find out how he did it…"Realized Keith

"That also means that we have to get Jabril, Herrel, and Sidney to come with us and that we have to deal with the remaining Underworld Army…"Jalen Added.

"Okay I'm gonna go get the other just stay here!" Replied Keith.

"Fine but hurry up! It could've already started!" Warned Jalen.

* * *

 **Abyss: Wow In the action already.**

 **Hades: Oooh! This is interesting I wonder what's going too happened next…**

 **Abyss: Don't worry Hades you'll find out soon enough.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Let's Move Out!

Chapter 2:

Let's Move Out!

* * *

(Sky World)

* * *

"Pit I need you at my temple immediately it's an emergency!" Called Palutena.

"Of course Lady Palutena I'm on my way!" Hollered Pit.

* * *

(Palutena's Temple)

* * *

"Lady Palutena I'm here. What's the emergency?" Asked Pit. As he was running through a marble hallway he saw Dark Pit and Viridi waiting. 'Must be serious for Viridi and Dark Pit to be called here' Thought Pit.

"Poseidon the God of the Sea has asked use to search for his Captain Keith and four other angels who went missing a week ago!" Palutena Answered.

"And why should we care about some mystery angels?" Replied Dark Pit

"We should care because not only are we risking our alliance with Poseidon if choose to refuse to give him help but we are also risking angels that have weapons and powers only they can use!" yelled Viridi.

"Yeah right you're just telling us that so we finish it quicker." Replied Dark Pit Annoyed

"No what Viridi said is true they're some angels out with abilities that only they can use, in fact Pit and Pittoo you two are both in that category while neither of you can fly you both can use multiple weapons without having any experience with them." Answered Palutena.

"In fact some of those angels aren't affiliated with anyone so that means if they get captured by the Underworld Army they can be turned into some powerful monster just like Gaol was!" Viridi Added.

"Wait Gaol was already tuff by herself! More monster like her that are EVEN STRONGER IS INSANE!" Screamed Pit.

"Please Gaol was a pushover. More of her would just be an annoyance, but fine let's just get this over with." Replied Dark Pit feeling a combination of bored and ignorance.

"Alright Pit, Pittoo get ready cause you're leaving immediately!" Ordered Palutena.

"That's right Dark Pit get your weapon and be prepared!" Added Viridi.

"Fine by me…" Replied Dark Pit.

"Alright let's move out!" Shouted Pit

* * *

 **Dark: Well that was short but I needed to update and I refuse to let this story die!  
Hades: I do hope we get to the other angels again I really want to something happen to Jalen… Maybe I might change the story next chapter…  
Dark: HEY I HEARD THAT AND I WILL BE MAKING EXTRA SURE THAT YOU DO ABSOLUTLY NOTHING TO MY BEAUTIFUL STORY YOU FU-!  
Hades: AND that's all the time we have today please leave a Review they are very helpful Darky needs advice.  
Dark: HADES!**


	3. Hello Pitty Pan We Meet Again

Chapter 3:

Hello Pitty Pan We Meet Again~

* * *

(UnderWorld)

* * *

"Ooohh! This Place looks awesome!" Commented Jabril in awe.

"Jabril be quite! We have to find how the Underworld Army's Elites keep coming back and to do so we have to be quite so we don't get attacked or get one of us kidnapped!" Ordered Sidney.

"Everyone calm down from what Keith has told me an angel came here with Pandora's power in their wings and accidentally revived her by landing in a magical spring so if we can find this spring we can figure out a way to keep the Underworld Elites from coming back and finally end this stupid war…" Jalen Informed.

"Can we at least have them revived a lot weaker I really hope we can, because I don't like thought of having them stay as souls and coming back as strong monsters." Herrel stated.

"I think we can I do remember Lord Poseidon saying that Pandora had to dive under water twice to reach full power and her original form…" Replied Keith.

"We will try if we can but remember if they attack us we WILL defend ourselves, even if it means we have to kill them again, hey guys I see the spring!" Answered Jalen.

"About time I was getting bored." Replied Sidney.

"YES! I'm actually am about to go to somewhere that has water but is not ruled by Lord Poseidon!" Keith Shouted Excitedly.

"ALRIGHT BRING IT ON!" Screamed Jabril Enthusiastically.

(Swarms of Underworld monsters start flooding to their location)

"YOU IDIOTS! You two just alerted every single monster down here and brought them to our location! Alright everyone get ready for a brawl!" Ordered Jalen Angrily.

"WOOHOO! LET'S BUST SOME MONSTERS!" Screamed Jabril with somehow even more Enthusiasm.

"Let's show them whose boss!" Replied Sidney.

"I hope we don't have to hurt them too badly, but I still will punish them for meddling in our affairs." Commented Herrel.

"Alright I was secretly hoping for another chance at those bastards!" Shouted Keith with a strange combination of Angry and Excitement.

"Everyone ready? Good, let's show them why we are a force to be reckoned with!" Ordered Jalen Excitedly.

(Then the battle started)

* * *

(A Few Miles Away)

* * *

"Hey Pittoo did you see that?" Asked Pit.

"Yeah it seems like the monster are all headed towards the Rewind Spring." Replied Dark Pit.

 _"But why, Pit, Pittoo we're going to send you over but it's going to be a bumpy flight. Once you two are there you two are going to see what all the commotion is."_ Replied Palutena while directing Pit towards the Rewind Spring.

 _"Palutena's right we have to check it out there could be something big going on!"_ Commented Viridi while directing Dark Pit towards the Rewind Spring.

* * *

(A Few Minutes Later)

* * *

"WOAH! I THINK I MIGHT HUUURLL!" Screamed Pit while being flung around.

"THEN FOR ONCE WE ACTUALLY AGREE ON SOMETHING BECAUSE THIS IS INSANE!" Replied Dark Pit while dodging a pillar of fire.

 _"Don't worry you two we're almost there! Just a few more yards!"_ Replied Palutena.

 _"Yeah so don't be such big babies and suck it up!"_ Added Viridi.

"That might be easy for you goddesses to say since you're not the person dodging pillars of flame!" Shouted Dark Pit.

 _"We'll be there in 3… 2… 1… PREAPRE FOR LANDING!"_ Replied Palutena as she and Viridi landed Pit and Dark pit near the Rewind Spring.

 _"Okay this is as far as we can take you it should be easy to run to the Rewind Spring from where you are!"_ Palutena told the duo as they landed.

"Alright Lady Palutena we'll do our best!" Replied an Enthusiastic Pit as he started sprinting towards the Rewind Spring.

"Hey get back here you idiot we don't even know what's up ahead!" Replied an Angry Dark Pit as he was dashing after Pit.

(Above The Rewind Spring)

"I HATE THE UNDERWORLD!" Roared Jalen as he slashed at a flying Eyeball.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE INSANELY DIFFICULT!?" Screamed Keith as he dodged another shot from some sort of shooter.

"SUCK IT UP YOU TWO AND HELP ME TAKE THESE BASTARDS DOWN!" Shouted Sidney as he flung a monster out of the air and straight towards the ground.

"WOOOHOOO! THIS IS AWESOME!" Exclaimed Jabril as he started rapid firing at random monsters.

"WHY CAN'T WE JUST ALL BE FRIENDS?!" Cried Herrel as he aimed and shot a reaper in the eye.

* * *

(Back to Pit and Friends)

* * *

"What's happening over there?" Asked Dark Pit while looking at the swarm of monsters going down one by one.

"What the- it's a swarm of monsters!" Replied Pit shocked at the sheer number of monster circling around something.

 _"The thing in the middle of the swarm must have attracted the monster in the first place."_ Commented Palutena.

 _"Well whatever it is let's hope it's friendly we have enough trouble as it is if those monster notice us."_ Added Viridi.

(Suddenly A Pained Scream Was Heard From The Middle And A Few Monster Carrying A Body Came Out And Started Flying To Medusa's Fortress)

"Are they carrying a body!?" Asked Pit Frightened.

 _"We can worry about them later but if the swarm is still there that means that some else or more might still be in there!"_ Replied Viridi.

"Then we need to take care of the swarm of monsters and help out anyone else that's in there." Commented Dark Pit.

 _"Dark Pit is right I sense four different energies in the swarm one of them is similar to Poseidon and another similar to the Chaos Kin I remember Poseidon saying that one of the angles serves the chaos kin, that could be them!"_ Replied Palutena.

"Alright Lady Palutena we'll take down that swarm and rescue those angels!" Shouted Pit as he jumped in to the battle.

"This actually could be interesting for once." Dark Pit said before jumping into the battle himself.

(When The Two Angels Got In There They saw Keith, Sidney, Jabril, And Herrel all fighting A Lot more Furiously Than Before)

* * *

(With The Unconscious Jalen And Monsters)

(Hades Castle)

* * *

"Well thank you for bringing me a new recruit you won't be getting a raise until you get me more so until then tell Pitty Pan I said hello~" Hades Said Smoothly.

(The Monster Than Went Back To The Swarm)

"Now what to do with you my scaly friend? Maybe I should make you my Captain seeing as you're with no one else I'll do it! I can see it now Jalen the Draconic Angel and Captain of the Underworld Army! It has a nice ring to it! Let's get started then we can revive everyone else!" Stated Hades with Glee.

* * *

 **Dark:… Hades you actually kept your word…  
Hades: Oh don't be down at least a got a new member!  
Dark: THAT MAKES IT EVEN WORSE!  
Hades: Oh shush now Darky if you get any angrier you'll pop!  
Dark: STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU SON OF A B #$%!  
Hades: Darky language anyway please Follow, Favorite, and Leave a Review It helps Darky a lot.  
Dark: GAAAAHH WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING!?**


End file.
